hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneLaura)
The '''2021 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a slightly above average season, with 16 storms, 8 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. Storms Tropical Storm Ana The first tropical storm of the season formed just before the season started when a weak extratropical cyclone transitioned to a tropical one. Died in the open Atlantic. Tropical Storm Bill A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa and meandered for several days before organizing into a tropical depression which quickly became a tropical storm. It meandered for several days near the Lesser Antilles and the Windward Islands before dissipating. Tropical Storm Claudette Made landfall in Florida. Not much else to say really. Did $140,000 of damage and no deaths. Hurricane Danny Developed in just 12 hours and was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane in post analysis. Made landfall in Texas causing $125 million of damage. Was however quite well defined, and the NHC post analysis said that "this storm could have been 105 to 115 mph for a couple of hours". Tropical Storm Elsa Made landfall in New York City as a tropical storm. Hurricane Fred A category 1 fish storm. Did a few loops in the atlantic before slowly weakening and dissipating. Disturbed some ships however. Hurricane Grace Fish storm, but did deliver tropical storm force winds to Barbuda (which had no people on it, blame Irma) and Antigua. Spent over 10 days meandering around the Atlantic Ocean before reaching 57N and becoming extratropical. Hurricane Henri Form, landfall, die. Not much here, although it became a hurricane in post-analysis. Made landfall in Mexico at peak intensity. Tropical Storm Ida Falicia. Hurricane Julian Tracked up the US coast after becoming a hurricane. $2.2 billion damage due to skirting the entire US. Formed from an extratropical cyclone that became tropical about 750 miles east of Florida. Hurricane Kate Intensified at a ridiculously fast rate. Kind of looked like Haiyan at peak intensity, so may have been above 195 mph before wrecking Puerto Rico and Florida. Puerto Rico suffered even more damage than during Maria and lost all essential services and 95% of its buildings. Miami also suffered a Category 5 hit. Unexpectedly, curved out of land as a tropical depression, rapidly intensified again, and hit Texas as a Category 4. Over $600 billion damage, blowing Harvey, Katrina and everything else out of the water. In fact, it was upgraded from 180 to 195 (and its Florida landfall from 175 to 180) in post analysis. Became the most intense Atlantic hurricane ever, however was beat next season. Oh yeah, the fatality count is over 10,000. Hurricane Larry Caused even more damage to Florida a few days after Kate's passing. Over $65 billion damage and a further 5,000 deaths. Hurricane Mindy Sad fish storm. However, Florida at least got a break. Tropical Storm Nicholas A small tropical storm that somehow formed at 49N. Passed close to Ireland before becoming extratropical. 12 hours before formation, it had 0% in the TWO. Hurricane Odette Just when everyone thought the season was over, it threw this at Louisiana. Relatively light damage, but still. Tropical Storm Peter The final TS of the season. A open Atlantic storm that caused a small ship to sink, killing seven. The investigation blamed bad ship design on the sinking and deaths. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons